1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a torque limiter and a separating roller and a sheet separating mechanism using the same, and more particularly to a minimized torque limiter, which may be conveniently maintained, and a separating roller and a sheet separating mechanism using the same.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a first conventional sheet separating mechanism. Referring to FIG. 1, the sheet separating mechanism includes a sheet transporting roller 101, a friction pad 102 and a spring 103. Sheets S are disposed between the sheet transporting roller 101 and the friction pad 102. The spring 103 presses the friction pad 102 toward the sheet transporting roller 101. Thus, when many sheets enter a passageway 104 between the sheet transporting roller 101 and the friction pad 102, the friction pad 102 stops the sheet S contacting therewith to achieve the sheet separating effect. However, when the sheet separating mechanism is transporting the last sheet, the sheet rubs against the friction pad 102 for a long period of time so that the sheet or the friction pad tends to wear.
FIG. 2 is a schematic illustration showing a second conventional sheet separating mechanism. Referring to FIG. 2, the sheet separating mechanism includes a sheet transporting roller 201, a separating roller 202, a spring 203 and a torque limiter 204. The torque limiter 204 is fixed to a shaft 205 and mounted in the separating roller 202 to provide a torsional force to achieve the sheet separating effect. In this sheet separating mechanism, the separating roller 202 needs to accommodate the torque limiter 204, so its size cannot be reduced. In addition, the process of disassembling the torque limiter 204 is complicated. Thus, the user or the maintenance man may feel inconvenient when he or she is replacing the separating roller 202.
FIG. 3 is a schematic illustration showing a third conventional separating roller assembly. Referring to FIG. 3, the separating roller assembly includes a separating roller frame 301, a torque limiter 302 and a separating roller 303. The separating roller frame 301 is fixed to a shaft 304 and connected to the torque limiter 302. The torque limiter 302 is connected to the separating roller 303 to provide a torsional force to achieve the sheet separating effect. However, the user or the maintenance man may feel inconvenient when he or she is replacing the separating roller 303, and the width of the separating roller assembly cannot be effectively reduced so that the product cannot be miniaturized.